


Not so much America's little Angel and more... Brookyln's back ally fighter.

by FanFiction_Artist_Prototype



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fortuitous, Gay Male Character, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mentions of Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 15:18:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14813849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFiction_Artist_Prototype/pseuds/FanFiction_Artist_Prototype
Summary: It's just a casual game night at the Avengers tower, they've banned UNO, Jenga, Risk and Monopoly so there's nothing to worry about, until a round of teenage party games puts America's little Angel under a whole different light.AKAThey play a couple of rounds of Never have I ever and learn that Stucky has been going on much longer than the twenty first century.





	Not so much America's little Angel and more... Brookyln's back ally fighter.

"Never have I ever... gone on a date."

The Avengers were sat in the pent house of their tower, clumped randomly on the couches that formed a semi-circle in front of the large windows that over-looked New York. Steve was the only person not sat with anybody, deciding to take up the corner of the couch, far away from where Tony sat with Pepper in his lap and much closer to where Clint and Natasha were polishing/sharpening their weapons. He found a comfort in the repetitive action the two super spies performed over the smell of wine and perfume coming off of the two on the other couch.

Steve, along with Tony, Natasha, Clint, Bruce and Thor all drank their first shot and Steve watched as Pepper kissed Tony's check going to bed for the night. If he knew one thing, it was that if Pepper wasn't around Tony liked to mess things up for him. Big time.

Looking to the third couch he took in the appearances of Bruce Banner and Thor, the doctor and his Asgardian friend already (in his mothers words) looked plastered and it was obvious that they would both probably just drop out and watch the game soon. Not that it mattered. After all, with his immunity to alcohol, he'd probably be the only one awake and sane enough to ask questions by the end of the game.

"Never have I ever kissed somebody before."

Again, all of them took a shot, Steve decided to start keeping a mental tally.

"Oh, Capsical really? Wow, let me guess you married the girl first?"

Sighing and leaning more into the couch, Steve could do little more than wave off the billionaire, he wasn't in the mood to listen to him patronize him, he just wanted to play this game and go to bed where Buck was probably waiting for him, reading some sort of book that they'd missed the publication of. 

"Not gonna share then? Okay. Never have I ever... kissed somebody of the same gender."

Steve doesn't even waste time downing the shot, slightly uncomfortable by the fact that Natasha is the only other one to take a drink.

"What?" he questions, giving a look to the others that just dared them to judge him, they knew he was with Bucky, why the hell would they be surprised.

"Nothing," Tony clear his throat," Never have I ever drank vodka straight."

Third shot in a row, Steve starts to make a mental tally now, looks like he'd be having a lot of alcohol tonight.

-*-

"Alright, you can't of done this Capsical, you're way to frigid." He can see the triumph in Tony's eyes, it's his thirty seventh shot and they crossed into sexual territory two shots ago. So far he'd drank to 'Having sex' and 'Being both a top and bottom in sex'.

"Never have I ever had semi-public sex." He can see the eyes of everybody in the room on him, more than one pair glazed with alcohol. He stares Tony directly in the eye the entire time he leans forward and downs the shot in one gulp, smiling innocently as Tony gapes at him before regaining his confidence and downing the shot as well.

"How many are you on now Rogers?"

"Thirty eight shots, out of forty." He can see the philanthropist pale, "Your move Tony."

"Never have I ever..." Oh, that smirk can only mean it's going to be something particularly dirty, " Had bondage sex."

"Bottoms up I guess." Steve isn't one to brag, anybody will tell you that, but he can't help but feel proud knowing that the clatter of Clint's bow on the floor and the spluttering noise caused by Bruce chocking on air are his doing. And yeah, maybe he feels a bit egotistical that he's caused the great Tony Stark to be speechless.

-*-

"Never have I ever had fully public sex! Ha! I don't care what you say Rogers, no matter how much you have done, no way would that of gotten past the papers!"

Steve sits there for a few seconds in silence, letting Tony just embrace his fake victory, before he sets the shot on his knee, pretending to look disappointed, before he schools himself. Oh god, if Buck was here he wouldn't be able to say this with a straight face. "Does it still count as public sex if all the other people are asleep?" the looks he receives are enough to confirm that 'yes, it still counts'. "Well guess that means I can drink to that then."

"WHAT!? BUT HOW!? Even I can't drink to that!? And you're fucking star spangled golden boy!" He only gives the shocked man a small smile, "Hey, what happens in Germany stays in Germany." he doesn't elaborate but he can see the absolute shock just coursing through his team mates.

-*-

"OKAY I HAVE HAD IT! YOU CAN NOT POSSIBLY OF DONE THIS!"

Tony's voice is starting to slur, apparently the alcohol he's been consuming out of irritation is starting to catch up to him now, Natasha and Clint aren't drunk, but they dropped out a long time ago. Banner and Thor dropped out early on like he thought they would, but still, they aren't so far gone that they aren't listening intently. "Never have I ever been fisted by a guy whilst under the age of twenty!" it's so specific that Steve has to laugh and he can see the horror reach Tony's eyes as Bucky chooses that one moment to walk in and cut off Steve's drinking with a well timed:

"Oh, I remember that one. Back Ally in '39. It was your seventeenth right?"

 


End file.
